


Bruises and Bitemarks

by AustenlySummers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenlySummers/pseuds/AustenlySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filled for a Hetalia kink meme: China has a kink for impact play, but not because of the pain, but for the marks it leaves.  Bonus points for several pairings.  <br/>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for a Hetalia kink meme: China has a kink for impact play, but not because of the pain, but for the marks it leaves.  Bonus points for several pairings.    
> Hope you enjoy it!

    Yao was not a masochist, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the bruises and welts Ivan left on his body after their sessions.  There was just something about seeing the Russian's finger marks tattooed against his skin, or the splotchy bruises forming upon his body from the heavy assault of Russia's faucet pipe, that made China want them even more.  Yao had become addicted to these displays of submission; the marks left on his skin made him feel owned.  Owned by the one nation who understood him as well as himself.    
    He wasn't sure what other nations had noticed it, but there were bound to be a few.  The fleeting glances as gazes wandered over the redness in his cheeks, the bruises on his neck, rashes covering his wrists, all clear evidence of Russia's hands, pipe, and rope holding him down and forcing the older nation into submission.  Yao never mentioned it, and no one ever brought it up, but that didn't stop the others from whispering.  How many nations knew he and Russia were close were as many as the chairs lining the world meeting table.  How many nations knew the nature of their relationship?  That was another question entirely.  China was surprised that up to this point, no one had said a word.    
    This, however, didn't last long.  He should have expected it sooner or later, but not from the nation that had asked.  
    "I don't suppose you have a moment?  I'd like to speak to you."    
    Yao glanced up from the stack of notes on the table in front of him to meet Kiku's concerned stare.  Yao nodded and answered, "Of course, aru."  He gathered his things and stood to join the Japanese nation.  He followed Kiku out of the meeting room, passing numerous other nations milling about the room.  He happened to glance across the meeting table, catching an all too familiar gaze.  China quickly looked away from Russia, the newest bruises on his back throbbing slightly in response.  He lowered his head and scrambled after Japan.    
    Alone in the hallway outside of the room, Japan turned on his heel to face China.  His expression was deadly serious.  China returned the look with something not unlike concern.  "Is everything alright, aru?"    
    Japan noted in response, "I don't know.  You tell me."    
    China frowned slightly.  "I'm alright..."  
    "Are you?  This is alright?"  Japan's finger flitted to the bruises just barely visible above China's collar.  China felt his face heat up.  He shifted his clothing to cover as much bruising as possible, meeting Japan's hard and concerned stare.  "What is happening?" Japan wanted to know.  The usually quiet and soft spoken nation was now hovering in worry over the nation who had raised him.  Despite their quarrels in the past, the two still cared deeply for each other.    
    China was at a loss for words.  It was rare to see Japan intervene on anyone's behalf, let alone his.  China struggled to find an explanation for his markings when he was spared from answering by the sharp drop of temperature and firm hand falling on his shoulder.    
    "Good afternoon, Kiku~" The Russian cast Japan his usual overly innocent smile.  "I hope I wasn't interrupting.  I'll be taking Yao home now.  Have a good evening, da~"    
    China couldn't protest.  At least not without getting punished for it.  The strong hand on his shoulder steered him away from Japan and marched him down the hallway.  Japan watched them go through narrowed eyes.  Once they were out of sight, the nation sighed and reverted back to his usual quietly concerned self.  China was getting hurt.  It wasn't difficult to tell when he arrived to meetings with rope burn and rashes, and now bruises in the form of fingers collared about his neck.  There was little he could do for it though.  And though he hated the thought--knowing it was most likely true--China didn't seem to be concerned by it.    
    Japan turned and started out of the building while Russia and China were exiting through the back.  
    "What were you two discussing?" Russia wanted to know, only moving his hand from China's shoulder once they were safely out of the building.  He asked this as casually as though commenting on the weather, though China knew there was hidden question behind his inquiry.  He lowered his head, strands of long hair falling to frame his face.  
    "It...was nothing, aru," China lied, knowing the Russian could see through his words.  He stammered quickly, "He saw my bruises is all."  
    "And he commented on them, da~"  
    China nodded.    
    "And I hope he found them very pretty," Russia noted.    
    China frowned slightly.  Japan was concerned.  In fact, China had never seen the other Asian nation as stern and concerned as he had then.  He answered Russia, "I'm not sure if he did or not, aru."  But China knew.  He and Russia were the only two to find the bruises 'very pretty'.    
     Somehow, like the many times before, China ended up in Russia after the world meeting.  He didn't even ask for it, the one time inconvenience turning into a well known routine.  With a new smattering of welts, and several blossoming bruises, China dragged himself back to his country without so much as a farewell to the Russian.  They both knew where China would end up when the newest scars had started to fade.    
    Now, standing in front of the full length mirror in his bathroom, China examined the newest additions to his marred skin.  He couldn't help but think they were beautiful.  He wondered if Russia liked them too.  He certainly enjoyed conceiving them.  He was almost meticulous in his placing of the various marks, experimenting with force and feeling to create the various markings.  China was running his fingers over bruises in his neck when his cell phone rang from the other room.  He turned from the mirror and shrugged on a robe as he left the bathroom and moved to the bedroom to retrieve his cell.  He answered without checking the caller ID.    
    "Yao, it's Kiku."    
    "...Kiku?"  China sat on the edge of the bed and asked quietly, "It's late, aru.  Are you okay?"    
    There was a pause.  Then, rather bluntly, "Are you sleeping together?"  
    "What?"  China's face heated up at the sudden invasive question.    
    "You and Russia.  Are you sleeping together?"    
    "...no," China answered honestly.  He and Russia were not sleeping together.    
    "Then why all the bruises?"    
    China worried his bottom lip anxiously.  There was no Russia near to save him from answering now.  Would Russia even want him to reveal the truth about them?  Should he lie?    
    "Yao?"    
    "Uh, yes...I, um,"  he was lost for words.  "We're not sleeping together," he settled on once more.  
    "That doesn't answer my question."    
    What did Kiku want him to say?  Yes?  Yes, he was sleeping with Russia--even though it was entirely untrue--or should he just come out and tell him he had been spending the majority of their time together held down and thoroughly beaten?  He wasn't sure which would be worse.  He felt like he had paused forever before telling Kiku slowly, "I...uh...he beats me sometimes..."    
    There was troubled silence from the other end.  "You could have told me..."   
    "No, Kiku, I, uh, I ask for it."  China could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.  "I ask him to do it.  It's entirely consensual, aru."    
    Japan paused.  China bit his lip anxiously as he waited for some response.  The only reply was a quiet, "You enjoy it, then?"    
    It was China's turn to hesitate.  "No...not exactly.  I mean I do.  I do enjoy it.  But not the pain.  The pain is...unbearable.  But afterwards.  The marks..." he trailed off awkwardly.  
    "...I see."   
    "I'm fine, aru," China assured him softly.    
    Japan responded with a barely audible noise of acknowledgement before telling the other nation, "Very well.  As long as you are safe.  Have a good evening."  And hung up.    
    Suffice to say, the next world meeting was entirely awkward for China.  He was sandwiched between Japan and Taiwan at the meeting table, with Russia sitting straight across from them, casting occasional knowing smiles at China over his knitting.  Japan didn't speak much, which wasn't unusual.  However, China could feel fleeting sidelong stares from Kiku which made him increasingly more uncomfortable as the meeting dragged on.  It was nearing the end of their session when Japan slipped a sheet of paper across the table to Yao.  China took it with slightly shaky hands to read the brief note scrawled against the letterhead.  

    My place after the meeting.  

    China furrowed his brow slightly.  But Russia...  
    He cast Japan a quick look, recieving a knowing one in return.  Japan wanted him to ditch Russia for...what exactly?  China had grown used to following Russia wordlessly from every meeting.  Japan looked back to his notes as China let his gaze wander across the table to where Russia was sitting.  Would Russia be upset if he decided not to come?  As the meeting dragged to an end, China felt a momentary flutter of panic in his chest as the nations around him stood and began packing their things.  He glanced up at Japan and murmured, "Now, aru?"    
    Japan only nodded in response.    
    China rose from his seat, careful to avoid eye contact with the Russian sitting across the table from them.  He collected his few papers and files and silently padded after Japan as he started towards the door.  He was stopped, however, by the hand on his shoulder.    
    "Where are you going, da~"    
    The panic flared as he heard the familiar cold voice just behind him but Japan came to his aid.    
    "Excuse us, but Yao and I have some important business to attend to and will be staying the evening at my place.  I hope you understand."  He grabbed Yao's wrist and tugged him away from the looming Russian.  It didn't look like Russia was going to protest it.  China let out a soft sigh of relief and murmured, "Thank you, aru."    
    Japan only nodded briskly, dropping his wrist and hurrying down the hall.  China followed at his heels.  He asked curiously, "What business do we have to attend to, Kiku?"    
    Japan didn't answer for a moment, hesitating in the foyer of the U.N Building to turn on his heel and give China a very pointed and serious stare.  China was a bit startled by it.  "Russia does not hurt you to make you feel loved; he hurts you because he can.  He doesn't care about the aftereffects on you."  He turned once more, pushing open heavy glass door.  "You deserve to be treated with love, Yao."    
    China's face flushed at the other nation's low and serious words.  What was Kiku trying to get at?  It didn't take long for Kiku to explain quietly, "I would like to make you feel beautiful, Yao, but I am willing to do it with love.  Can you accept this from me?"    
    China couldn't think of words.  Japan was expressing something he had never seen from the other Asian nation.  It caught him off guard, but he couldn't say no.  China happily sidled up beside Japan and slipped his hand into the other nation's.  He murmured, "I would be honored to accept, aru."  He felt something flutter deep in his chest.  It wasn't like when he was with Russia.  This was...something else entirely.    
    Japan's expression remained painfully neutral, but China could tell by the look in his eyes that he was glad.  China was glad to.  He squeezed Japan's fingers and rested his head on Japan's shoulder.  He wanted Japan to erase everything Russia had done and start anew with a completely blank canvas.   


End file.
